


Office Decor

by Writer_at_the_Table



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Early Work, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_at_the_Table/pseuds/Writer_at_the_Table
Summary: Shortly after taking over Wolfram and Hart, Angel receives a package.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Office Decor

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't dated on my computer, but I wrote it at least a decade ago.

A couple weeks after they take over Wolfram and Hart, the FedEx guy hands Angel a package from an internet florist. He signs the delivery receipt and opens the package in his new office. The bouquet is pretty enough, artfully arranged in a nice vase. The unsigned card bears only one word - "congratulations" - but for one who lived through the Victorian era, the real message is clear enough: yellow carnations, lavender and marigolds with sprigs of mint accents - disappointment, rejection, distrust, and disdain, accented by suspicion and grief at being betrayed. His lips quirk even as his chest tightens with regret. The children he knew in Sunnydale have come into their own. The use of flowers smacks of Willow, but the aloe and pink carnations tell him Buffy had a hand in this, and the ivy and passion flowers are probably from Faith.

He tosses the FedEx box in the waste basket and puts the bouquet on the corner of his desk, a reminder to himself of just how close to the edge he is, here in the belly of the beast. Besides, he tells himself, looking around the overly modern office of chrome, steel, and glass, this place could use a little more color.


End file.
